


How close can we be?

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: After, Angry Wife, Angst, Cuddling, El Clásico, F/M, M/M, Worry, idk why i did this, im hurt, ing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio cares for Gerard after <em>el Clasico</em> and a cuddle ends up turning into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How close can we be?

**Author's Note:**

> Its a coincidence that they both walked out of their perspective dressing rooms at the same time. Maybe karma in a way? 

Gerard stands there with a blank expression then he looks over at Sergio. Sergio's expression is not one the taller Spaniard could name, not that he cares to. 

But as they stand there Gerard starts to wonder if he should be polite and say something back, he can't say good game because it really wasn't and he hates lies, more so lying. He could just walk away. 

Sure enough Sergio would understand. 

"Are you okay?" 

What a stupid question. 

Gerard blinks at him and doesn't answer, Sergio keeps pressing though "can you drive in this state?" Gerard wants to scoff and joke it off. Its who he is but it hurts, and he's tired; _not today_ , he thinks. 

He thinks he answers but Sergio calls his name and sounds echo-y even though he isn't shouting. 

"As your captain, not your rival, as a friend, answer me Pique" 

None of his friends call him by his last name, not the ones he's close with, no wonder Sergio is calling him it. 

"I'm fine" 

Gerard has Sergio's number but he's sure the last time he used it was last year and it was to get in contact with Iker. 

"Are you the last one?" 

_No, we are all afraid of the world right now. We are all upset with ourselves. If you're worried for me, i don't think you should go in there. Is this how you felt in November? The score sheet was different so probably worst. I was happy then. I was high on victory and now I'm low because I let my team mates down. I let all culés down. You wouldn't know, you hate us, you enjoy this...you're not my captain. I miss Iker._

"No." 

He hopes Sergio turns around, hopes he leaves and goes back to his destination where all he has to do is follow the chants - _hala Madrid_ \- to the get there. 

Much like the day, his hopes aren't hopeful at all. 

Sergio grabs him by the long sleeve of his shirt and pulls him into the now empty visitors dressing room. Its white. 

Why is it white? Huh, Clever. 

"Talk to me, I Can't let you leave like this Gerard" 

Why do you care?, 

"Because you're my teammate and my friend even though I want to kick a ball into you air head most of the time I don't want you to die-" 

Shit. Maybe Sergio saw it on his face or, he said it out loud? Gerard Doesn't know but Sergio keeps talking anyways. 

"-you have a family to support and sons to raise and a wife to cherish and...football wouldn't be the same without you" 

Gerard scoffs. 

"Okay." 

They're standing there in the middle of the pale white dressing room looking lost probably because its not red. Nor blue. Its not blaugrana. Gerard knows blaugrana. 

"How can your teammates let you leave like this" 

"Its not like they're any better" 

Sergio's eyebrow raise and his eyes open up to get an answer more than a mumble. 

"What do you mean?" 

"What I said" 

"Do they need medical help?" 

"Why? Are you going to go give them mouth to mouth if they need it?" 

"No, idiot I will- whatever, let them be not good. Its better for Madrid." 

"...I know you don't mean that" 

And his voice cracks. It fucking cracks at the end. He was so close to getting to leave and go to Shaki whom is probably worried. Who he is suppose to cry to, not Sergio fucking Ramos. 

Never in front of a madridista. 

"Geri-" 

_Don't call me that, you're not my friend._

"I'm okay Sergio" 

Sergio eyes him, then groans moving closer to Gerard to engulf him in a hug, its awkward and Sergio is about to pull away because what the fuck was he thinking Gerard isn't even hugging him back. Why would he? 

But then Gerard sobs into his shoulder -where he tried to muffle it-, Sergio tightens his grip because he knows, he knows the feeling, hates that feeling and hates that Gerard is feeling it. 

Gerard ends up hugging his torso and its such a tight grip it leaves Sergio short on air but he doesn't push the other man away. 

Because he knows, he hates that he knows. 

He starts whispering 'shh(s)' in his ear while he soothes his back and when Gerard starts to pull away he places a kiss on Gerard's temple. ,

He thought he hated spinach, he thought he hated whenever Pilar and him fought and he thought he hated losing. 

But he detests seeing Gerard's puffy eyes and fresh tears catching on his beard and he hates the dead look in his eyes. _Is he suppose to enjoy this_? 

"I'm taking you home" 

That's ridiculous. Can you imagine the papers? 'Sergio Ramos drives Gerard Pique home after Clasioc defeat to Real Madrid' but...He doesn't protest and Sergio doesn't take his offer back. 

*** 

 

 

The car window is closer but Gerard rests his head on Sergio's shoulders instead. 

 

 

"I don't know where your home is" 

That wakes them up from whatever made them drowsy when they hugged back at the stadium. 

"I don't want them to see me like this" 

_How can they see their hero so weak?_

"There's a hotel, they wont recognize us" 

Gerard doesn't answer; he just sighs and leans back on the seat. 

"Call your wife and tell her your not going home" 

So Gerard does and Shakira wants to argue, Geri knows it, but she just says its fine and tells him to take his time. The complete opposite to what Pilar yells at Sergio. 

"He needs me, understand this please, give the baby kisses and tell him I love him" "tell him yourself" --- 

Sergio sighs not even looking at his phone to know his woman hung up on him and Gerard understands. Sergio is famous and he jus won, she probably thinks he's headed to a club or something. Shak's the same sometimes. 

Gerard wants to apologize and tell him to just drop him off there but...they're in his car and Sergio offered anyways. 

 

 

**** 

 

"You can leave" 

It doesn't sound rude but Sergio still scoffs and locks the car behind them. 

They get a room and the lady doesn't even glance at them; she doesn't recognize them. 

The room is small and there's only one bed so maybe Sergio doesn't plan on staying. Gerard doesn't like the way he stomachs feels at that realization. 

"Capi,-" forget pride, if Sergio's leaving Gerard _needs_ "you can mock me the next day but could you-" he stops because he doesn't know what he wants to ask, he just needs. 

Sergio walks over to him "what?" He moves his index finger under his chin to raise his head and its not as intimate. Its really not. 

"Could I what?" 

"I don't know" 

Sergio guides him to the bed and lays him there then he gets in right next to him. 

"I'm trying to do the right thing Geri but if am doing something that makes you uncomfortable, tell me" 

Gerard could do that, can do that. 

He doesn't. 

He is much bigger but he still lets himself be held, pushes back on the warmth he gets from Sergio's chest. 

Sergio's posture is awkward and Gerard understands, he would probably be like that too if it weren't for his exhaustion. 

He's half asleep when he feels Sergio laying his head down on his head. 

Gerard curls his legs -making himself smaller; small enough to be taken care of-. 

 

 

**** 

 

"I fell asleep. I know, listen- what?...ok, I'll explain when I get there, adios" 

Gerard was listening but Sergio sounded so far and when the call ends Sergio sighs putting the phone down, the sound it makes signalling it was charging. 

He hadn't realized Gerard was awake so he got back in bed, both of them still dressed, when he became aware of Gerard's awoken state he tensed. His arms where wrapped around the paler man, Gerard couldn't help himself when he reached for the ink engraved in the golden skin. 

The skin on his fingers where rough but the touches were featherlike. 

"What know?" 

Gerard flinches at the raspy voice he isn't used to listening to in the mornings. 

"Are you in trouble?" 

Gerard din't want to know but if it was Sergio's team then he felt he should apologize. 

"No, not really it's just the team is worried and my woman wants me home" 

Woman, right...Geri has one too. 

"You should go then" 

Sergio hid his face in Geri's slightly greasy hair muffling the groan he let out. 

"Mm not yet, its cold" 

"I should go" 

"...when have you ever done what you should?" 

Geri laughs, he doesn't want to but the sarcastic question was true. 

So he leans back against Sergio and lets himself be cuddled. 

"Do you think anyone knows?" 

"I doubt it" 

"If they do they probably think we're naked...well fucking" 

Sergio chuckles moving his hand lower where there's a strip of pale skin visible. 

"Mmhm I doubt it" 

He lifts his head and hides it in Gerard's long neck, nuzzling it there. Sergio's beard tickled and scraped his sensitive neck but he just tilted his head to the opposite side. 

Sergio's hand moves higher felling every abdominal muscle under Gerard's shirt, feeling the flex and un-clench under his fingertips. 

"My hands are cold" 

That's a good excuse for someone to rub their hands all over one of their kinda close friend's abs well...Gerard thinks it is. 

He is rubbing Gerard's stomach when he 'accidentally' runs his palm over Gerard's nipple, the younger Spaniard's breath hitches and when he hitches his back arches then Geri's back is hot against Sergio's Chest and his ass is pressed to Sergio's crotch. 

They both stop.

They stop before a innocent cuddle turns into something more. 

Gerard coughs and grabs Sergio's wrist tightening his hold and then getting his touch of off him. 

He gets up and he shouldn't have turned back, he should have kept walking towards the bathroom but he doesn't. He turns back and the sight he gets is one he's taking to the grave with him. 

Sergio is laying there the golden of his skin looks beautiful against the thin white sheet of the hotel bed and the light glow of the sun coming through the almost transparent window curtains is like the cherry topping of the cake. The gorgeous, so _fucking_ gorgeous, man. 

When he looks up to meet Gerard's gaze he shoots him a comforting smile, it's gentle and so sweet and Gerard would be okay if Sergio called him Geri.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the mistakes! Idk of he Sergio hates spinach... 
> 
> I didn't mention Gerard scoring because that's for another day lol.  
> Sergio looks like he has to protect Gerard and it must annoy him that Geri is only a year younger than him but acts like he's Milan's age. So it's kind of how I wrote this. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this! and Thank you for reading -Comments and Kudos warm my heart!


End file.
